fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Azura (A Different Path)
Azura, formerly a human now transformed into a nine-tailed fox Danger Beast named Xelles, was a soldier and commander in the Kingdom of Babylon's military up until she and the rest of her forces that remained after the city had been destroyed were rescued by a group of Knights from Avalonnis led by Lucius, an act which would lead to her falling for him. A strong-willed and bombastic lady warrior she inspired great courage and strength among her men alongside her closest friend and "brother" Kanon, whom she had known since she was a kid since they were both orphaned and had to live with one another to survive. When she is brought to Avalonnis she, alongside Lucius, Kanon, and Wintorra join together become a group known as the "Four Horsemen". She, Kanon and Lucius ingest the blood of Danger Beasts, herself downing the blood of a species that could create fire at will from itself. Soon after this she and Lucius spend some time alone walking the wall of Avalonnis, where she would gather enough courage to profess her love to the Knight. She would be met with a reciprocation of this love and the two would go to the home she had gotten in the city, spending a night of pleasure with one another before they left the next day to kill Mephistopheles and bring an end to the war. At the Bastion she and the other horsemen fight the Danger Beast in a brutal fight to the death where she witness Lucius get severely injured. She tried to convince him to leave so he could get medical attention and return another day, but he denies after stating it would be too late. He continues by saying she holds his legacy, implying that she is pregnant with his child or will be, and that if he had to sacrifice himself here and now to save her, then he will. She painfully watches Lucius battle Mephisto one on one, receiving a multitude of injuries until he's able to hold onto him long enough for Wintorra to get the killing blow in, albeit further injuring the Knight in the process. In a cruel twist of fate, before Mephisto dies from his injuries, he manages to inject some of his venom into her and the other Horsemen, a venom that would transform them into Danger Beasts that could never die as soon as they themselves would pass away. Heartbroken, she tries to stay with the dying Lucius but is eventually convinced to leave with Wintorra and Kanon so that she wouldn't have to watch him turn. From then on she would live on a life in Avalonnis, eventually giving birth to a son who would become a Knight like his father, until she was at the end of her life. Wanting to not endanger anyone, she left Avalonnis and died alone somewhere in the wilds, transforming into a anger-filled fox-like Danger Beast with nine tails named "Xelles" that could lay waste to the landscape with her fire. She would later join the other transformed Horsemen in helping Hikari revive Mephistopheles and capture her father, Wave. Later she attacked the Kingdom of Straelka with the others and would guard the capital city after it is entombed under a dome of ice. Appearance Azura as a human was certainly a noticeable figure on the battlefield, possessing tan skin as a result of living in Babylon, silvery hair with red flame-like streaks in it that she braided into two ponytails. She had the figure of a goddess with a large bust and wasn't afraid to show it off, typically wearing a revealing black tube top that seemed to barely contain her breasts, a silver arm bracelet around her left arm, a black and gold neck scarf, a red sash that hung from her waist, a single black and gold stocking on her right leg, a grey vambrace on her left, an black heeled boots. She had blue eyes that swam with emotion and she was almost always smiling wherever she went. Her current appearance as the vengeful being known as Xelles is that of a large fox-like creature wth nine flowing tails and fur the same color as her hair when she was a human. Personality Azura was an optimistic, cheerful, and charismatic person that could inspire courage into anyone that she talked to. She loved to fight as well, since it always put fire in her veins, and she had great trust in her allies since she knew that despite the grim situation she, Kanon, and her forces were facing in the ruins of Babylon, they would get help. This would come true in the form of Lucius and his Knights, an act that led to her falling for him. This would culminate into her professing her love to him. Equipment / Skills Azura wielded a katana that she no doubt wielded with exceptional skill, and when she gained her fire manipulation abilities she became an even more formidable opponent. It can be assumed from her actions during the Great War in the ruins of Babylon that she is a very gifted tactician since she was able to wage a guerrilla war with Garmr and his forces despite being outnumbered. Gallery